dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Netherith
Trinkets How are their effects limited? Is there a time limit on this Enchanted Vial I just got or is it one-use? User:Atheist723 (talk) :Trinkets usually bestow a power buff and/or appearance change/effect which will last for a set period of time (usual 10 or 20 seconds) after which your character will return to their normal stats. The trinket will then enter into a "cool down" period. Much like some power abilities the trinket icon will go red but steadily return to normal colour. You will be unable to use the trinket while it is red. So far all trinkets I have found can be used repeatedily, bearing in mind the "cool down" period. Netherith (talk) 00:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Would love to pick your brain sometime on the equations and game mechanics sometime. Also, I was wondering if you knew why they decided to have both Robin and Nightwing in East End GCPD since they are the same person. Jerokhna (talk) 05:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Jerokhna, Supreme Overlord of Deathseekers Hero League After Dick Grayson became Nightwing, others have since filled in the position of Robin. User:Atheist723 (talk) Unlisted stats Currently, there are stats that are shown in-game but are not included in the infobox, such as "dominance" and "vitalization". Could you possibly put them in? I just know I'll mess up the code. User:Atheist723 (talk) :Use this page: Phantom Zone Kryptonite Chunk as the basis for how the page template should look. Netherith (talk) 23:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't even use the correct type of infobox. User:Atheist723 (talk) Look under the Stats section and that's the template he's referring to. User:Jerokhna (talk) I'm not sure if that is what he meant and that isn't what an infobox should look like. User:Atheist723 (talk) ::I'll ammend the infobox you are using. I will have to find a way to make the text disappear if there is no information for it. Netherith (talk) 10:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Check out our Monster Infobox, it does more than that. User:Atheist723 (talk) Thanks. I just find out who was voiced Mr Freeze. It was not Clancy Brown. A Helping hand I'm going to start playing DCAU Again, and i will be MASS Contributing when i get the chance. You may remember me from writing the Recruiter Drisch page. (Since changed). Looking forward to working with you, and eventually helping you run the Wiki as an admin if you'll allow. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 14:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) No offence, but are you seriously bragging about this? User:Atheist723 (talk) Personal images This wiki allows personal images? User:Atheist723 (talk) :If they are to be used for Userpages, yes. Netherith (talk) 12:09, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I just realized I forgot to use timestamps the whole time. Fail. Atheist723 (Talk) 15:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Template:Mob There is a slight problem with the template. It says "aggressiveness", but I think we should differentiate between aggressiveness and whether it could be attacked. For example, Captain Cold could only be attacked by hero players, but is not aggressive. Both types of Constructs could be attacked by both hero and villain players, but are not aggressive to either. Atheist723 (Talk) 04:23, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :"Hostile", perhaps? Netherith (talk) 05:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Future versions I'm not sure about the problem above, but I have another question - are "Future" versions of characters, like Future Lex Luthor, necessary? I'm leaning towards just using the "Alternate Future" section. Atheist723 (Talk) 12:12, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Where to get all Catwoman/Cat Burglar pieces? Hello, I play a Catwoman Iconic character and have been trying to collect as much Catwoman gear as I can. If you can tell me where I can get all of these pieces it would be appreciated. I have the Cat Burglar leggings and have only seen the goggles of the Catwoman set drop aside from them, I have not seen the belt or any of the other pieces, please contact Society_Crashdummy@Yahoo.com thank you. Image police draft I have written a draft for an image policy here. While heavily based on RuneScape Wiki's policy, I changed it in numerous places to fit this wiki. What do you think? User:Atheist723 (talk) 16:55, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, how am I supposed to use exobits? I know you could build different exobytes with them, but what type should I make and how does it affect equipment? User:Atheist723 (talk) ::It depends on what your role is (controller, DPS, tank, healer). Each Exobyte you can make gives you a boost in different stats. You need to work out which stats are best used by your character and make the exobytes that boost those stats. That is how they are generally used anyway. Essentially you can do with them what you want. Netherith (talk) 03:00, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Kryptonian battle suits Are those figures right? They cost thousands of marks of triumph which are rewarded in ones and twos from challenges? User:Atheist723 (talk) 10:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :The amount you earn from challenges have also been altered. The higher the challenge is in the tiers, the more Marks you will earn. In addition you will receive Marks from Weekly awards and the Vault. Netherith (talk) 12:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Is there any pattern in the tiers? Lunatic Fringe is level 13 and Spectral Embrace is level 29 but both are tier 1? Also, are you supposed to have access to challenge versions of missions you haven't done? User:Atheist723 (talk) 05:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :::If you're talking about a pattern relation between the mission difficulty tiers and the armour tiers. No. The majority of armours you get from the typical lvl 1- 30 missions will be below the stats of Tier 1 iconic armour. Armour from Raids and Alerts typically dwell around the Tier 1 to Tier 3 armour stat marks. :::And yes, you are supposed to have access to alternate mentor missions in the challenge mode. Netherith (talk) 05:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Soder Cola Enhancers How do they work? User:Atheist723 (talk) 03:18, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Haven't used them but from what I understand they are used in R&D to create more potent Soders. Netherith (talk) 03:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I have a feeling that while the "Enhancers" could be bought by free players, the required plans are the ones that costs more than $1500... User:Atheist723 (talk) 04:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Combat rating How do I get a combat rating of 43 for tier 3 alerts when the highest item level I've ever seen is 40? User:Atheist723 (talk) 15:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Iconic Armour? Netherith (talk) 05:42, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Vendor Renown Emblems Hi Netherith I note you changed the Star Ex Page, and you might be right, that it's not directly related. Please then could we have a page for vendor emblems. Even just so people know what they are working for? its a lot of work, I feel people should know what they're working for. I'd do it myself but I only have the Star Labs emblem at the moment. Peace Dava Dava4444 (talk) 21:37, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose it is about time I started working on the Emblem style-list. Put your image on the S.T.A.R. Labs page for now. Netherith (talk) 07:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Style sets pictures Try to use bright colors(but not white because in some sets it is default on some parts) - yellow, red and blue are a perfect solution because all of them bright and are different from each other, yeah pictures look a little bit silly but you can easily understand what zones are colorable just by looking on them. Some of your styles are like one color only - there is no way to understand what areas are colorable there. I know dark colors are awesome and all, but with bright colors that are different from each other(not yellow, orange and gold for example) there will be visible much more details. Pingvinozavr (talk) 11:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Since we're telling each other what to do, how about we instead use colours relevant to the themes the pieces represent and make them different from each other. Wonder Woman is not red, white, and blue. Neither is Fate. :Although I understand your reasoning for the individual pieces and will look into keeping an eye on it in the future. Netherith (talk) 07:00, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I think you are the one who is talking about own personal tastes here - how do you know exactly what colours are relevant to the themes? I though wiki is about providing information, not about "this thing looks cooler that way, who cares about info" - for example your Hera's Strength painting is like 2 color only(yellow and white) but actualy it is one color only(yellow, because white parts are default uncolourable) - this picture is confusing, is it only one color available for this costume? and your spec ops painting is like one dark spot, Paneled Bodysuit - are there only 2 colors can be there?, Dark Specter Batsuit - is it all metallic or just except chest and legs? I can go on with that list. Personaly I think that yellow, red and blue painting look silly, but it gives what the wiki supposed to give - information (as I said before you see all the detail of the costume because it is bright and all the colorable zones because all colors are different from each other, also you can see what the costume doing with the color - for example Paramilitary boots got 2 colors mixed). ::So here are the pros of silly and no silly color styles: ::Non silly colors: ::1)They fits the style, thats why they are cool ::2)They don't look silly ::SIlly colors(yellow, red and blue): ::1)They show every detail of the costume because they are bright. ::2)They show colorable zone because all colors are different from each other as much as possible ::3)They show what costume doing with the colors ::4)They show uncolorable places (if you see white or black color for example) ::5)They show what places are mettalic and what are not. ::Pingvinozavr (talk) 11:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::While I don't think that adding stylized pictures is bad, I too believe that each article must have a RBY scheme, so the players can see all the details. I suggest having both for each style. In short, stop bitching and overwriting each others images. Paska9 (talk) 16:04, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::The wiki is also used to advertise the material. Why are we using images that display something in a bad way? Look, I don't have quelms with the images, what I have quelms is that you blasted months of work without even discussing it with the people who work here. Your images are useful and we can add a "Colour Scheme" section and also add a tidbit about where emblems, if any, appear on the style, but don't break what we are already using to advertise the styles. Netherith (talk) 07:03, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Advertise armor sets? So people gonna use them or what? Or you think that they gonna like the game less just because of style sets pictures on the wiki got the bright colors? Why are we using images that display something in a bad way you say, well up there are 5 good reasons for that, and why do you have to hide bad things in the armor sets, people should know the truth (Dark Specter Batsuit is a good example). But yeah, I should contacted you before changing that pictures, sorry about that, never thought though that anyone gonna think about them as my "own personal taste", because I thought coloring idea was kinda obvious. Pingvinozavr (talk) 10:14, October 30, 2012 (UTC) By the way, I think that Metropolis is the best place for taking style screenshots (because the lighting in the city affects the lighting in the character menu), for example old version of High Voltage set was done in the wathctower(and it's pretty shadowed) and the new one was done in the metropolis Pingvinozavr (talk) 18:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) File:High Voltage.JPG :Central City not good? Netherith (talk) 15:52, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, CC got pretty strange lighting (I don't know is it just me, but when you chose lex luthor model for the legends his head is black, but I think the model is just messed up - it looks brighter in the wathctower and darker in the metropolis) - it's like the light source located behind the character, so he's got dark front and very bright edges that looks like some kind of light aura, that can be confusing. Pingvinozavr (talk) 18:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) What do you think about me updating style sets pictures with a better quality ones(with .png format). With all my points about yellow-red-blue colors have you change your mind about the idea of making style sets pictures with them? Also with the recent game update of the colors UI we can come to terms which exact colors should we use(my suggestion is FFFF00, FF0000, 0000FF from here http://www.computerhope.com/htmcolor.htm) By the way, have you used some kind of soft for the legends characters pictures, or just manually cut all of them with the same size? Pingvinozavr (talk) 15:43, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should do two types of pictures; one advertises the style using expected and appropriate colours for the style presented (eg Wonder Woman would be gold, Batman black, Luthor Green and Purple, Superman Blue and red, Army styles would have army colours, etc) and another to advertise the colour sections. We use both on the style pages as they both deliver information required. We also need to work out an effective way to show emblem placement. :I edit my screenshots, when they need to be, with Photoshop. Generally I use .jpg because they are smaller in size and thusly will be less of a burden on loading and such. Netherith (talk) 05:34, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I still don't get why do you have to advertise style sets. Is there a way to post doubled pictures in the general style sets page other than combining two pictures with graphic redactor ? And yeah, we should think about emblem to use - I think it should be the smallest emblem of them all just to show emblem location and to cover the less style as possible. "Expected and appropriate colours" are totally subjective(for example why do barbarian gear have to be white) while showing coloring zones are not. And how comes that Wonder Woman color is gold, she is mostly red, then only gold and blue. And again dark colors that advertise the set hide some strange things about it like I already said before. I think people should know that something bugged if it is so. But if you think that main reason of wiki is advertising and if you want to place advertising above information even after all my points before I don't think that I can appeal to reason. Pingvinozavr (talk) 06:49, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Dude, if I held one above the other I wouldn't be recommending we use both. We are not just pure information, we also, wether we like it or not, act as advertisement for the game. Enough on this, you get what you want and I get what I want, everyone has won and further debating on this is rather pointless. :::Add a number (such as 1 or 2) at the end of each of your style images before uploading them (the ones that already have versions here). The site only does the redirect thing if it is an image with the same name; change the name and it is simply another image. :::As for the emblem, I am thinking the star emblem as it is fairly neutral but can be seen and identified easily on a gallery thumbnail. Netherith (talk) 03:58, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok, then I'll just upload the images. By the way what do you think about Iconic Battle Suits and placing emblems on them - should I turn off the emblems for them because emblem on the iconic emblem looks kinda strange or should them be there? Pingvinozavr (talk) 07:08, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::I was under the impression that emblems would not appear on Iconic Suits but if they can then I see no reason why they shouldn't be treated the same as any other style set. Netherith (talk) 07:16, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Little Idea How about you (cause I am way low tech) add a little wondow on the front page that could be used for quick news updates in the game (for ex. "DCUO announces DLC 7" - link" or "DCUO Announces Tripple Station Cash for Nov 4!")Paska9 (talk) 16:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :We did have that originally but we didn't have anyone to update it frequently enough so we scrubbed it. I've been thinking about scrubbing the second and third Spotlight pages as well. Netherith (talk) 16:17, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it'd be a neat little idea, that I could spend a little time updating. Maybe put it above the "character spotlight". Thing. :::For the spotlights.. I'd scrap the item/equipment one and make the character one small (next to bussiness/location).Paska9 (talk) 16:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) your pictures are a great help to my armor page im working on ^.^ thanks (Darkrift1989 (talk) 07:01, November 8, 2012 (UTC)) Hi can you please tell me where can I find the science police hand style in dcuo if you remember.It 1 of the best ive seen so far n would like to craft it please respond asap.... 05:51, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :Nothing seems to have been recorded yet of who or what drops the style but keep an eye on the Brokers, odds are good it will pop up in there. Netherith (talk) 06:05, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hows It Look http://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Chest_Armor im going to add a page for all of the chests eventually but thats going to be my base look for it what'cha think? (Darkrift1989 (talk) 13:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC)) :Very nice. But if you wish to do it that way then we don't really need to put it on the category page. It would be better on a normal page. That way you won't have two lists of the same thing. Netherith (talk) 13:30, November 9, 2012 (UTC) well imma take a break and get me some sleep catch you tomarrow (Darkrift1989 (talk) 14:02, November 9, 2012 (UTC))